Silencer
|} Silencer (Nortrom) - to bohater Świetlistych (Radiant), którego głównym atrybutem jest inteligencja. Jest to postać zasięgowa. Jest jednym z niewielu bohaterów na inteligencję, którzy naprawdę korzystają z przedmiotów na inteligencję i są skuteczne wobec bohaterów, którzy opierają się głównie na zaklęciach. __TOC__ Biografia postaci Częścią siódmego oraz ostatniego starannie zaplanowanego pokolenia był Nortrom - wychowany przez starożytny zakon Aeol Drias, by stać się największym użytkownikiem magii, jakiego świat kiedykolwiek widział. Był zwieńczeniem dokładnych dwustuletnich dopasowywań - mag wojenny, który miał przynieść chwałę zakonowi oraz zniszczenie ich zaprzysięgłym wrogom, Rycerzom Kręgu. Dorastał z innymi młodymi magami w obozach wojskowych ukrytych między wzgórzami powyżej sawanny Hazhadal, gdzie nauczyciele zakonu wyczekiwali ukazania się zdolności Nortroma. W czasie, kiedy inni uczniowie udoskonalali swoje umiejętności posługiwania się ogniem, lodem bądź czarami zaklinającymi, Nortrom milczał bez talentu, nie umiejąc wykorzystać swych mocy jako czarodziej. Wkrótce miał nadejść dzień ostatniego testu, a on jeszcze nie znalazł swojej magii. Nauczyciele z obrzydzeniem krytykowali go, kiedy inni uczniowie śmiali się. "Nie jesteś magiem", zadeklarowała głowa zakonu. Mimo to Nortrom nie ugiął się przed szyderstwami. Przystąpił do testu i stanął naprzeciw innym młodym magom, którzy z niego szydzili. Jego nauczyciele doświadczyli wartościowej lekcji: brak magii może być największą magią ze wszystkich. Nortrom uciszał innych młodych magów jeden po drugim i pokonywał ich w bezpośrednim starciu, aż sam stał się mistrzem Aeol Drias, wypełniając tym samym przepowiednię. Umiejętności Arcane Curse= left|150pxCel obszarowy, powoduje obrażenia wrogom w czasie. W każdej chwili zaklęcia, czas trwania debuffu jest zwiększony. Jeśli wróg narażony jest na ten debuff zostaje wyciszony. Debuff zostanie usunięty, jeśli nie odniesie wróg żadnych obrażeń lub upłynie czas. Wpływa na creepy. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazany punkt OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne UTRATA MANY: 8/16/24/32 OBRAŻENIA: 14/21/28/35 SPOWOLNIENIE SZYBKOŚCI RUCHU: 9/12/15/18% PROMIEŃ: 325 CZAS TRWANIA: 6 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 20/18/16/14 MANA: 75/95/115/135 Brak inkantacji Nortroma jest mniejszym problemem dla niego niż dla jego przeciwników. |-| Glaives of Wisdom= left|140pxSilencer zaklina glewie swą wiedzą, zadając dodatkowe obrażenia zależne od jego inteligencji. Jeśli wrogi bohater zginie w pobliżu, Silencer ukradnie mu na stałe 2 punkty inteligencji. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Automatyczna, Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Pure INTELIGENCJA DO OBRAŻEŃ: 35/50/65/80% MANA: 15 Mimo iż nie korzysta z tradycyjnych inkantacji, wywodzący się z Aeol Drias Nortrom posiada niezwykłą wiedzę, której używa w walce fizycznej. |-| Last Word= left|150pxSilencer zaklina cel, zadając mu obrażenia i uciszając go, jeżeli rzuca czar. Jeżeli zaklęcie się skończy, cel, oprócz otrzymania obrażeń oraz uciszania, zostanie dodatkowo rozbrojony. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne CZAS UCISZENIA/ROZBROJENIA: 3/4/5/6 CZAS TRWANIA ZMNIEJSZANIA: 5 OBRAŻENIA: 150/200/250/300 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 30/24/18/12 MANA: 115 Nortrom upewnia się, że czary rzucone przez jego wrogów będą ich ostatnimi. |-| Global Silence= left|150pxSilencer powstrzymuje wszelki dźwięk, uniemożliwiając rzucanie zaklęć wrogom na całej mapie. Ta umiejętność jest ulepszana przez Aghanim's Scepter. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu CZAS TRWANIA: 4/5/6 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 130 MANA: 250/375/500 Uderzenie w ziemię zatrzymuje całą magię i dźwięk, a Nortrom wypełnia swe proroctwo. |-| Ekwipunek Porady *Umiejętność "Curse of the Silent" jest świetna na bohaterów, takich jak Tiny czy Pudge, które potrzebują dużo many, by oddać zaklęcia na bardzo wczesnym etapie. Ciekawostki *Podobnie jak Death Prophet czy Io, Silencer otrzymał zmianę palety kolorów, zmieniając model oraz ikony - jego czerwony pancerz został zastąpiony fioletowym. Ta strona zawiera treści z dota2.com Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie carry Kategoria:Postacie zasięgowe Kategoria:Postacie na inteligencję Kategoria:Postacie initiator Kategoria:Postacie support Kategoria:Postacie świetlistych